Sorpresa
by Himawari Blue
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Todoroki, y las chicas del 1-A lo saben, ¿Cómo aconsejaran a Momo para sorprender a Todoroki por la fecha? -Momo, ¿Alguna vez has comprado lenceria? -¿¡QUÉ? [TodoMomo] {LEMMON}
1. Chapter 1

**Hell** -o~~

Nunca he escrito un fic de BNHA en mi vida (? pero tenía esta idea por ahi dando vueltas (desde de hecho unos días antes del cumpleaños de Todoroki este año), así que me decidí a subirlo igual!

 **#TeamTodoMomo**

BNHA no me pertenece ni los personajes, solo los uso para mis delirios (? Alerta de temas subidos de todo y potencial **bonus track +18** en los próximos días

¡ **A leer~!**

* * *

 **Sorpresa**

 _(Capítulo único)_

.

.

.

—¿Mañana? —Yaoyorozu miró confusa a su amiga rosa.

—¡Sí! ¿Recuerdas que pasa mañana?

—Amm… ¿Es jueves?

—¡Vamos Momo! Todoroki está de cumpleaños.

—¡Oh! Claro que lo recuerdo, Mina.

—¿Entooonces…? —por entre las palabras de Ashido se deslizó un tono juguetón. Tsuyu y Jirou alzaron la vista hacia sus amigas, prestando atención a la conversación.

—¿Entonces qué?

—¡Qué le vas a regalar! —Jirou saltó por atrás del hombro de Pinky, observando con curiosidad a Momo.

—Oh, pensaba cocinarle algo y…

—¿Y?

—¿E…so? —Momo miró a sus amigas con confusa inocencia, Mina rió entre dientes ante la actitud de la pelinegra.

—Vamos Momo, usa esa cabeza brillante tuya. Podrías _regalarle tantas cosas_.

—¡Oh! ¿Tienes más ideas de regalos? —la chica sonrió entusiasta, Tsuyu soltó una risita viendo para dónde podría ir esta conversación—. ¡Vamos Mina! Dime, es el primer cumpleaños que tiene desde que… —se sonrojó—. Estamos… juntos… Así que si tienes ideas para hacerlo más perfecto, adelante.

—Jeje… —los ojos amarillos de la chica brillaron con malicia—. Haz pensado regalarle algo… ¿Más personal?

Uraraka saltó desde atrás de Tsuyu para escuchar también, de repente todas estaban en círculo rodeando a Yaoyorozu. ¿Había algo implícito que no estaba notando? Sintió como los nervios empezaban a bullir en ella.

—¿Personal como qué?

—¡Cómo ese cuerpazo que te gastas, Momo! —Hakagure hasta el momento había pasado desapercibida en el grupo más allá del uniforme flotante, pero no dudó en gritarle lo obvio a la quirk de creación.

—¡¿Q-QUÉ?!

—¿Has usado lencería alguna vez, Yaomomo-chan~? —Tsuyu se llevó un dedo a la boca y le sonrió en complicidad. Era bastante divertido ver como los colores le subían al rostro de la chica. Incluso Ochako estaba sonrojada escondiéndose tras el hombro de la chica rana, demasiado avergonzada para agregar algo, probablemente tomándose la situación mucho más en serio de lo que el resto de las compañeras.

—¿Lence…ría? —Momo casi se cae de espaldas ante la simple mención.

—Solo digo que, ante todo el tiempo que llevan enamorados uno de otro, sumado al tiempo que llevan juntos, tal vez, taaal vez, sea un regalo… _adecuado_.

Momo tembló en su lugar.

Y antes de que pudiese protestar y derretirse en su lugar, Aizawa entró rodando a la sala, restableciendo el orden en el aula, pero no dentro de la mente de nuestra querida Momo.

Ok, Mina sólo quería molestarla un poco y ver su reacción, en realidad no creía que la chica fuese a… regalarse a sí misma de cumpleaños, ni mucho menos a tomárselo en serio o atreverse, no lo veía posible, no la tierna e inocente Momo, en absoluto. Ni siquiera se preocupaba por ser una posibilidad tan distante. Se veía completamente ligada al estereotipo de chica conservadora que esperaría hasta el matrimonio o algo parecido. Pero Yaoyorozu estaba hecha un caos. Y con caos nos referimos a una especie de bomba nuclear fuera de control con un temporizador medio malo que en cualquier momento explotaba. La idea se había integrado en su cerebro con repentina rapidez y por alguna razón ahora no la podía dejar ir.

La clase continuó sin que la mente de la chica pelinegra pudiese focalizarse, Todoroki estaba en el banco continuó y pese a que de rato en rato le dedicaba una sonrisa a su novia, que se sentaba en el banco de al lado, ésta solo podía explotar internamente pensando en la idea sorpresa de Mina. ¡Jamás había siquiera pensando en lencería! ¡Ni siquiera había llegado a _esa base_! No es que… no se le hubiese pasado por la mente alguna vez… ¡Pero qué estaba pensando! ¡Iba a espantar a Todoroki con esa clase de cosas! Y él sonriéndole con toda su inocencia a un costado…

Una vez que la clase se dio por finalizada y Aizawa se alejó en su saco de dormir amarillo, Momo se acercó, con las manos cruzadas sobre su falda y un tenue rubor sobre sus mejillas, a Kyoka, quien la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado ante el nerviosismo de su amiga.

—Anda, que ocurre.

—De verdad… —se detuvo a media frase, mirando el suelo—. ¿De verdad crees que sea buena idea _ese_... regalo?

Jiro abrió los ojos de par a par. ¿De verdad se lo había tomado en serio?

—Eh, Momo… —los ojitos de la pelinegra brillaban de los nervios—. Anda, vamos a conversar a otro lado, aquí en medio del pasillo es como… incómodo.

El baño de chicas era lo más… apropiado y privado que se podría encontrar en realidad.

—Entonces… ¿Te tomaste en serio lo que te dijo Mina? Mira Yaomomo, ella estaba bromeando, no es en realidad más especial el regalo por eso, con que seas tú yo creo que Todoroki va a estar feliz…

—¡Lo sé! Lo sé… Pero… Durante toda la clase no lo pude dejar de pensar. ¿Y si tal vez… _quiero_ regalarle eso?

Jirou se llevó las manos a la boca de pura sorpresa.

—Pero Momo, acaso… ¿Ustedes han…?

—¡No! Para nada… Pero… no lo sé. La idea se alojó en mi cerebro y no se quiere ir. Pero me da terror asustarlo.

—Somos adolescentes, no sé si precisamente lo… _asustarías._ —una risita burlona se cruzó en el rostro de Jiro mientras trataba de mantener la compostura.

—¿Tú crees que no?

—Para nada Momo… Aparte tienes un cuerpazo, no creo en absoluto que vaya a rechazar tu regalo. Pero, ¿Entiendes lo que estarías provocando con eso verdad?

—¿Provo…cando?

—Se-xo.

—¿¡EH!?

—Hostias Momo, que aparecértele en cueros a tu novio tiende a… llevar a eso. Por eso quiero que entiendas bien a lo que te atienes, no quiero que tengas una mala experiencia después.

Momo se quedó en silencio pensando en lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo. ¿Quería vivir eso con él? El corazón se le aceleró, y se mordió el labio para tratar de controlar los saltos de su pecho. Algo muy profundo en ella le decía que sí. Que la delicadeza con la que Shoto la trataba era lo adecuado, que no había nadie más en el mundo que ella quisiera que a él para una experiencia así. Y que en realidad, no quería románticamente a nadie más que él, para lo que le quedaran de días. Y puede que algún día cambiara de parecer, o rompieran, o lo que fuese. Pero ella lo amaba en ese instante de su vida. ¿Y eso importaba, no?

—Entiendo —susurró bajito, su amiga se inclinó hacia ella para escuchar.

—¿Y…?

—No sé si la lencería sea parte de la sorpresa… ¡pero ya sé que sí lo será!

…

Decidida.

Esa era la palabra exacta para describir a Yaoyorozu en ese momento.

Decisión pura.

El día se había colado rápido entre las clases y lo único que Momo podía pensar era en la manera perfecta de celebrar el cumpleaños de su queridísimo novio.

¿Qué importaba la lencería? Lo importante era la sorpresa. La experiencia de un cumpleaños juntos. Y ella ya sabía como lograrlo.

Admitía que por su mente jamás había pasado la idea de llevar a cabo sus fantasias mas secretas, pero era el mejor momento si pudiese escoger uno (aunque cualquiera era un "mejor momento" si se trataba de estar con Todoroki).

Primero, tendría que usar las llaves que Shoto le había pasado de su cuarto por si el perdía las suyas, benditas copias.

—Yaoyo- Eh, Momo —Todoroki a veces olvidaba que ambos estaban en proceso transicional de llamarse por sus nombres, así que tendía a cortarse en medio de las frases. Su novia lo miró segundos después saliendo de su ensoñación.

—¿Dime?

—¿Qué harás mañana? —trató de sonar casual pese a que en realidad quería pasar ese día con ella, por lo general lo pasaba solo y trataba de olvidar que era el día en que había nacido. Su papá le reiteraba que era mejor celebrar el día en que superara a All Might más que el día en que su "experimento genético" nació, y su mamá, bueno, no siempre calzaba con días de visitas, considerando la calidad de internados en la que estaban en UA, tampoco veía a sus hermanos al final del día.

—Ehm — _¡Rayos! Piensa Momo, piensa_ —. Ehm, iba a… salir con las chicas al centro comercial.

—Oh.

Sus ojos con heterocromía se oscurecieron tras escucharla

—Ya veo.

El corazón de Yaomomo se torció en su lugar al ver como el dueño de este mismo se encogía en su lugar, visiblemente abatido.

—Pero —Momo buscó como arreglar el dolor de corazón de su novio—, pensaba pasar por tu cuarto más tarde a celebrar tu cumpleaños.

El rostro de su novio se iluminó con sincera alegría.

—¿En serio? No quiero estorbar en tus planes con el resto de las chicas —trato de sonar serio, pero se le escapó la curvatura de una sonrisa en la comisura del labio.

—¡Claro! No podía no estar contigo aunque sea un ratito Todo- Digo, S-Shoto.

En medio de la sincera emoción que le había producido, Todoroki se inclinó sin pensarlo mucho y le plantó un tímido beso en los labios. Obviamente sus compañeros estaban enterados de su relación, pero para Shoto era un poco complicado el demostrar emociones en público, más aún afecto, no estaba acostumbrado, no era algo que de pequeño hubiese recibido como para entender cuando expresarlo. Yaomomo enrojeció desde el cuello a las orejas y se cubrió la boca con una mano.

—¡P-Perdón!

Momo rió en medio de su sonrojo, pero estiró la mano hasta poder tomar la de Todoroki, dándole un sutil apretón para que entendiese que no importaba.

…

Obviamente, la idea de cocinarle algo a Todoroki y conquistarlo por el estómago era algo que seguía en pié, y pese a que podía simplemente sacar la comida con su quirk, la magia estaba en hacerlo a mano. Era por eso que Momo se encontraba medio a escondidas en la cocina de UA, con un poco de crema en el pelo, otro poco en el delantal y unas últimas pintitas en su rostro, de cuando había probado la mezcla. En general era buena cocinera, hacer dulces le encantaba, pero las tortas eran por lejos su peor enemigo, y ahí estaba pensando porque no mejor sacaba la torta de su abdomen y mandaba todo al diablo.

Pero no, la imagen de su inocente novio le saltaba a la mente y se convencía de seguir, lo hacía por él, por su cumpleaños, por hacerle algo lindo, tenía que entender que era importante para ella, que pese a todos los tropiezos que tuviese en su niñez era admirable y mientras estuviese al alcance de Yaoyorozu, ningún cumpleaños volvería a ser triste.

Pensarlo la emocionaba. Pensar en él. Pensar en lo que le diría al sorprenderlo. Sentía los nervios ascendiendo desde su estómago.

Pero la bendita crema no se quería espumar. Y Momo pensaba en una y mil maneras de morir. Una y mil maneras de hacer pasar un pastel de pastelería como casero. ¿Una y mil maneras de que un pastel sacado de alguna sección de tu cuerpo se viese decente?

Caos, caos, caos, caos.

Y la noche nada más empezaba.

…

Tras horas, y horas, y horas de privación de sueño y mucho azúcar glas, siendo algo así como las 6:23 de la mañana, Momo estaba segura no solo de las ojeras que estaban bajo sus ojos, sino de que el pastel de crema y frutilla que tenía enfrente.

Sus sentidos, un poco entorpecidos por la hora, no escucharon los pasos que se aproximaban adormilados hacia la cocina común en la que estaban, pero cuando escuchó el quejido común de un bostezo, ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Wow, un pastel!

Midoriya se aproximó al costado de Momo con los ojos brillando ante el exitoso resultado culinario, y cuando leyó el "Feliz cumpleaños, Shoto", en la placa de chocolate de la superficie, miró a Yaoyorozu animado.

—¡Cierto que Todoroki está de cumpleaños!

Momo asintió en silencio, un poco avergonzada por la presencia de su compañero, no lo malentiendan, no se llevaba mal con Midoriya, pero de alguna manera había olvidado que la cocina era común, se sentía expuesta en su regalo sorpresa.

Ante el silencio de Momo, Deku agregó:

—Le va a encantar, eh, tenlo por seguro.

Pero si Deku había llegado a esa hora… ¿¡CUÁLES ERAN LAS PROBABILIDADES DE QUE TODOROKI VINIESE TAMBIÉN!?

El pánico se apoderó de la pelinegra que empezó a balbucear en su lugar pensando en dónde escondería la torta, en qué haría si la veía, ¿Y si la sorpresa se arruinaba? Sentía como se empezaba a hiperventilar de los nervios…

—Hey, hey —Deku le chasqueó los dedos enfrente tratando de sacarla de su ensoñación—. ¿Estás bien?

—Amm, yo… —apuntó al pastel—. T-Todoroki lo va a encontrar y la sorpresa se va a arruinar y-y-y

—Oye, oye, tranquila, tienes un minifreezer en tu cuarto, todos tenemos uno, puedes guardar el pastel ahí para que no se arruine.

—P-pero Todoroki tiene su cuarto enfrente… ¿Y si me ve mientras subo? ¿Y si nos topamos? ¿Y si el pastel se me cae encima? ¿Y si se me cae encima de él?

Deku soltó una pequeña risita, ver a Yaomomo en pánico por Todoroki era bastante adorable, más aún verla complicarse por cosas con solución de los puros nervios.

—Anda, tranquila, yo lo distraigo y tu te arrancas a tu cuarto, así no te ve.

—Vale…

Distraer a Todoroki no era cosa fácil, sus sentidos eran agudos y con el paso de los meses era capaz de distinguir la silueta de su novia con el rabillo del ojo, Deku la tenía difícil.

Como la mayoría de las mañanas, Todoroki bajó temprano a intrusear que podía desayunar, pero esta vez Izuku tenía un plan, mientras Momo se escondía detrás de las paredes y los muebles esperando que su novio no la descubriera.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TODOROKI!

Sí, un gran plan.

Mina, que también venía bajando las escaleras se precipitó al primer piso.

—¿Cumpleaños? ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

—Oh, un cumpleaños. Debemos celebrarlo de la mejor manera —Iida había bajado por desayuno también.

Progresivamente y a los pocos minutos, el salón estaba lleno de la clase 1-A, todos cantando y girando alrededor de un muy incomodo Todoroki, generando el momento perfecto para que Momo se escurriera entre la multitud a su cuarto, tratando de no tropezar porque llevaba el pastel con ambas manos, entre la gente y una Momo encorvada, el chico mitad y mitad no alcanzaba a verla entre la multitud, pero justo cuando se perdió en la curva hacia el segundo piso, Shoto podría jurar que vio la coleta de su querida Yaoyorozu perdiéndose entre la gente.

…

La clase de ese día avanzó con asombrosa rapidez para los nervios de Momo y cada vez la hora de salida se aproximaba, durante el recreo había hablado con Midoriya para mantener a Todoroki distraído un rato después de clases cosa que ella pudiese ir a preparar todo a su cuarto, pero de todas maneras tenía el estómago apretado de los puros nervios. Al menos su cuarto y el de Shoto estaban en el mismo piso así que llevar el pastel sería fácil, inclusive tenía pensado un discurso en su mente que había practicado un par de veces, pero sabía que llegado el momento no podría pronunciar ninguna palabra. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, y había ocupado sus nervios en hacer el pastel, pero no había olvidado ni por asomo la sugerencia de Mina, ni su conversación con Kyoka.

Momo iba saliendo de su salón cuando Todoroki estiró el brazo para agarrarla de la muñeca, deteniéndola:

—M-Momo, ¿nos vemos más rato entonces?

El rubor le saltó al rostro pensando las condiciones en las que se verían.

—¡Sí! Nos vemos más r-rato.

Se dio vuelta y le estampó un pequeño beso en la comisura del labio, para después salir huyendo detrás del grupo de chicas del 1-A tratando de verse como parte de él.

—Uy, pero si es la novia del cumpleañero —Mina la saludó con la mano mientras se reía por el sonrojo que todavía tenía Momo en su rostro—. ¿Le regalarás _eso_ al final?

Ashido recibió un codazo en las costillas de parte de Jiro.

—Anda, déjala en paz.

—Que son delicadas, eh.

—Sí se lo voy a dar.

El grupo completo se detuvo en seco, todas las miradas sobre Momo, ojos desorbitados en sorpresa.

—¿C-com-?

Sin mediar ni una sola palabra, Yaoyorozu huyó rápidamente hacia los dormitorios a seguir con su sorpresa.

Mientras tanto Midoriya pensaba en la mejor manera de evitar que Todoroki se marchase a su cuarto, pese a que sabía que vería a Momo más tarde, se sentía de todas maneras un poco decepcionado del día, no es que esperara algo, había aprendido a no hacerlo, pero la pesadez de su pecho no desaparecía, por lo que su única solución aparente era ir a encerrarse a su cuarto hasta que Yaoyorozu volviera del centro comercial.

—Todoroki —Midoriya lo alcanzó a mitad de pasillo sin ninguna buena excusa para hablar con él más que su cumpleaños—. ¡Felicidades! ¿Qué harás ahora?

—Uh, iba a mi cuarto en realidad.

—¡N-no puede ser! Deberíamos ir a celebrar, o aunque sea quedarnos un rato en el salón.

En realidad no tenía que llevárselo a ningún lado, Momo le dijo que necesitaba como al menos media hora para tener todo listo y que después de eso podía dejarlo ir, pero con un Todoroki tan empecinado en volver a su cuarto se estaba volviendo una tarea dificil.

—No soy muy bueno con las celebraciones en verdad…

—¡E-entonces al menos ayúdame con una materia de la clase de hoy!

Bueno, eso sonaba más creíble. Con lo _nerd_ que era tenía sentido que quisiese revisar la materia de hoy.

—Bueno, vamos un rato al salón entonces.

…

La habitación de Todoroki tenía una preciosa ambientación japonesa tradicional, nadie sabía en realidad en que momento había ambientado todo pero Momo siempre quedaba maravillada al entrar por todos los detalles que tenía, y ahora tenía que ordenar todo bonito para sorprenderlo cuando entrara.

Partió por poner algunos globos pegados a la pared, el pastel lo dejó metido al minifreezer, compró también Soba para que cenaran con sopa más tarde a sabiendas que era de las cosas favoritas de Todoroki y de repente se halló sentada en la habitación sin saber que más hacer de su vida, teniendo que enfrentarse al ultimo detalle que no había querido pensar.

¿Cómo esperaba a Todoroki?

Obviamente no había comprado lencería, lo sentía demasiado vulgar para su primera vez juntos, tal vez con el paso del tiempo para innovar en su relación o algo por el estilo, pero de momento lo encontraba… alejado de sí misma.

¿Entonces qué?

No lo iba a esperar desnuda. ¿Y si entraba con alguien más?

¿Entonces como se lo diría?

No tenía demasiados minutos para pensar, de un segundo a otro Shoto cruzaría esa puerta cuando Midoriya ya no supiera con que entretenerlo.

Y entonces se le encendió la ampolleta. Haciendo memoria de los componentes y haciendo uso de su quirk, generó un talonario en blanco con bordes dorados que en su imaginación se veía bastante elegante, y le escribió encima "Vale por una sorpresa", y un corazón a un costado. Arrancó la hoja, guardó el talonario en su mochila y dejó el papel sobre el minifreezer, cosa de poder tomarlo cuando fuese por la torta o el Soba.

La manilla de la puerta se giró desde el otro lado y Momo sintió como se le subía el corazón a la garganta, atinó a apoyarse contra una de las paredes y esperar con una sonrisa.

—¿M-Momo?

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

A Todoroki se le disparó una sonrisa en el rostro mientras sentía que se le apretaba el pecho.

—Pero, ¿No ibas a salir con las chicas al centro comercial?

—Claro que no, ¿Cómo olvidaría tu cumpleaños? —se acercó al minifreezer y sacó la torta hecha completamente por ella del refrigerador—. Esto es para ti.

Todoroki la miró completamente en blanco. La torta se veía maravillosa, y el corazón le latía a mil pensando en que Momo había hecho con sus propias manos el pastel, había adornado por sí misma la habitación, se había preocupado por él. Se inclinó hacia adelante, dejo el pastel a un costado y se lanzó a estamparle un beso en los labios, Momo sintió como se le escapaba el aire de los pulmones, cuando el beso se cortó juntó su frente con la de su novia, murmurando un dulce "Gracias, amor".

—También compré Soba para que hagamos sopa más rato, y-y-y —tiritando, alcanzó el vale por la sorpresa, y se lo alargó.

—¿Y esto?

—E-E-Es… A…lgo.

Todoroki alzó una ceja confundido.

—¿Algo?

Yaomomo contuvo el aire por unos segundos, sin saber como hablar o existir.

—Quiero que sea nuestra primera vez. Es p-p-p-p-parte del regalo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo pensé mucho… E incluso l-lo hablé con Kyoka…

 _¿KYOKA SABE?_

—Y creo que no podría pensar en un día más especial o una persona más especial…

Shoto estaba en blanco, estiró su cama en el suelo y se sentó completamente aturdido, pero ansioso a la vez. No iba a decir que no lo había pensado, estaban en la flor de su juventud, a veces… pasaban cosas. A veces en medio de la noche lo inundaban sueños que ni siquiera planeaba tener con Momo, pero que ahí estaban. No se iba a hacer el tonto con eso.

—¿N-No quieres? B-bueno tal vez me precipité mucho, sé que podría estar fuera de lugar y-yo…

—Momo, no he dicho eso.

—¡Tranquilo, entiendo!

El voluminoso cuerpo de su novia tembló en su lugar, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. ¡Qué tonta! ¿Por qué siquiera lo había pensado? Claro, solo se cuestionó si ella quería, en ningún momento si él lo deseaba de la misma manera. ¡Que torpeza más grande! Quería llorar, quería refugiarse en su cuarto y llorar. Dejarle la torta cortaba, las fideos hechos y huir. Siguió murmurando en su lugar tratando de contener el llanto y la vergüenza de haberse ofrecido de esa manera.

—Momo…

En realidad la chica pelinegra no lo escuchaba en absoluto.

—¡Momo!

—¿Ah?

Todoroki se había levantado hasta quedar frente a ella, afirmándola por los hombros.

—En ningún momento he dicho que no —alargó una mano hasta tomarle un mechón de pelo y encajarlo tras su oreja—. Me chocó un poco, porque es algo que… que he pensado —se sonrojó en su lugar—, pero temía sugerirlo, no quería asustarte, ni que creyeras que sólo quería eso de ti.

—¿Eh?

—Si quieres regalarnos… es experiencia a ambos. Yo la recibo con gusto, y espero tu me recibas a mi.

Yaoyorozu ya no sabía si lloraba de emoción, felicidad o vergüenza, pero estaba todo ahí junto llenándole el pecho.

Todoroki se inclinó hacia ella, aun sosteniéndola de los hombros, y la besó con dulzura, le tomó unos pocos segundos a su novia responder el beso y pasarle los brazos por el cuello, apretándolo contra ella.

—Feliz cumpleaños… —le susurró en medio del beso.

—Me encantas, Momo —se sonrieron antes de seguir besándose—. Es el mejor cumpleaños. Y fue la mejor sorpresa.

Tras retomar el aire, Todoroki la estrechó contra si sintiéndose la persona más afortunada de estar donde estaba, de tenerla, de ser.

 **(...)**

* * *

AH **HHH** HHHH

Los amo, me dan vida.

Pido perdón si me quedó **algo OoC** , no he leído mucho de ellos ni escrito, así que la costumbre no está aún ;_; Y por el quirk de momo, que no puede crear materia organica/vida, no sabia si incluía comida, asi que lo dejé asi (?

BONUS TRACK de Sorpresa: EN LOS PRÓXIMOS DÍAS SUBIRÉ LA PARTE **LEMMON +18** HUEHUE becoz me encantan. ¿Por qué no lo subí seguido? Por que me estaba quedando muy largo así que preferí ponerlo como bonus.

 **¿Review?**

 **Blue—.**


	2. BONUS 18

**Hell** -o~

AL FIN TRAJE EL **+18!**

Ajajaj, lamento la demora, como estuve escribiendo la week Kacchaco en paralelo y después me atrase, había dejado un poquito pospuesto esto, pero aqui lo traigo!

Advierto que podria tal vez estar un poco **OoC** , pero es que al final uno mete de sus propios headcannons en todo esto (?

No los divertiré más porque sé por los comentarios que la mayoria solo quiere volar a leer (?

 **ADVERTENCIA: Capítulo con contenido sexual explícito~**

* * *

 **Sorpresa**

 _(Capítulo bonus)_

.

.

.

Todoroki recostó a Momo con delicadeza en el futon japonés que tenía en su habitación, había decidido que quería llevarla como princesa aunque fuese unos pasos a la cama. Momo rió entre los nervios, y mientras Shoto se inclinaba a besarla empezó a desanudarse la corbata.

La miró con una sonrisa y el cabello desarreglado.

—Te pido disculpas si soy muy torpe, no he hecho nada de esto.

—Te ves lindo con el cabello desordenado —Momo estiró una mano y la hundió en sus cabellos, delineando con las uñas tras su oreja hasta la base de su mandibula. Shoto se estremeció.

La llenó de besos, no solo en los labios, pero en las mejillas, en la frente, en la nariz, quería llenarla de amor, besar cada rincón. Nunca se había sentido tan querido como cuando empezaron a salir, nunca había tenido tanto interés por conocer a alguien, por entender a alguien. Y ahí estaba, queriendo saber todo de Momo, queriendo entender lo que le gustaba, lo que no, lo que pensaba. Sus besos se esparcieron por su cuello, por su barbilla, hasta que topó con el borde de su blusa. No pude evitar oler su piel, olía a frutillas, tal vez por el pastel que había preparado, una mano traviesa de la chica se desabotonó el primer botón de la blusa, dándole a entender a Todoroki que podía darse la libertad de hacerlo. Siguió con el segundo botón, miró las clavículas de la chica y se preguntó si podría morderlas, su olor a dulce lo abrumaba, lo embriagaba. Sentía como la cabeza se le nublaba a medida que le abría más la blusa y veía más piel.

—E-Es injusto —la voz de Momo ascendió entre la neblina de su mente, la miró confuso—. Solo tú estas sacando mi blusa.

Momo alargó las manos hasta el primer botón en la camisa de Todoroki, y fue de a poco desabrochando uno por uno, podía sentir su pulso temblar bajo su ropa, y mientras forzaba su concentración en cada botón, Shoto se deleitaba con como mordía su labio inferior al desabotonarlo.

Cuando pudo abrirle la camisa tragó en seco, ya lo había visto sin polera, no sólo en las prácticas en las que poco menos quedaban con harapos pero cuando las cosas habían subido de tono entre besos y caricias y que habían decidido no avanzar más. Pero hoy era distinto.

Se maravilló al ver sus pectorales y su abdominales bien trabajados, recorrió la piel a la vista con las uñas causándole un escalofrío a su novio, levantándose un poco de su lugar dejó un beso juguetón en su hombro, y bajo unos cuantos más. Shoto le agarró el rostro con una mano y la besó de improvisto, Momo suspiró en medio de la sorpresa pero se dejó llevar por la intensidad del beso. Con la misma mano siguió desabotonándole la blusa hasta dejarla completamente abierta, y pegó su pecho con el de su novia deleitándose con el contacto de la piel, como parte del impulso acomodó ambas piernas entre medio de las de Momo, a lo que la chica respondió enganchándose entorno a la cadera de su novio y cuando sintió el roce del bulto que rápidamente había crecido en los pantalones de Todoroki, no pudo evitar el suspirar contra sus labios, cortando por un instante el beso.

Su aliento tibio chocó contra los labios de Shoto al suspirar, jamás se había sentido tan… _emocionado_ , el sabor dulce de la boca de su novia, sus muslos enganchados en su cadera atrayéndolo contra ella, su piel suave, todo lo estaba volviendo loco. Susurró su nombre contra sus labios en medio de los besos, casi de manera catarquica.

—Momo… —le mordió con suavidad el labio inferior—. Te quiero, te quiero mucho… Momo…

Yaomomo estaba en gloria, sus besos la dejaban la cabeza nublada y no sabía como no estaba colapsando de todo lo que estaban viviendo, de sus susurros, de sus besos, no sabía que hacer consigo misma más que besarlo de vuelta. Agarró la mano de Todoroki con la que no se apoyaba contra el futón y con extrema timidez, la dirigió a sus pechos, Shoto echaba vapor por las orejas de solo imaginar el tacto de su piel contra sus manos asperas.

—Puedes tocarme, está bien.

—¿Pue…do? —afirmó el bulto con la mano completa, maravillado con la idea de que ni siquiera podía rodearlo del todo, sus dedos se hundían en la piel que había a la vista fuera del sostén. La curiosidad de lo que había bajo la tela de encaje negra lo mataba. Cortó el beso para poder observar sin perderse ni un detalle y Momo se hundió en su lugar en medio de la vergüenza—. Eres hermosa.

Yaomomo se tapó la cara con ambas manos, haciendo una mueca con la boca y escondiendo la risita que por poco se le escapaba de los nervios.

Todoroki se inclinó para besar la parte superior de sus pechos, esparció un montón de besos hasta que llegó a la tela de encaje, con la delicadeza que podía enfocar en esos momentos mordió el borde superior para dejar paso a los cuantiosos pechos de su novia, lo miró embelesado e inclusive con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. Era todo tan nuevo, pero tan emocionante. Momo apretó el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Todoroki, provocando un nuevo roce íntimo entre ambos, Shoto cerró los ojos de improvisto y suspiró ante la sensación, la chica se mordió el labio embelesada por la idea de hacerlo suspirar, por lo que repitió el movimiento.

—Momo, si sigues haciendo eso… —agachó la vista escondiendo la mirada, Yaoyorozu sintió curiosidad.

—¿Si lo sigo haciendo?

—No voy a poder seguir controlándome.

—¿E-Eh? —Todorki se lanzó a atacar los labios de su novia de manera mucho más pasional que en un inicio, mientras que con la mano disponible se desabrochó el pantalón, dejando al descubierto sus boxers, que no hacían más que dejar en claro la _cuantiosa_ emoción que sentía Todoroki. Levantó la falda de Momo, dejando a la vista las bragas de la chica, nuevamente se apegó a ella buscando ese contacto y la chica al sentirlo de manera más directa no pudo evitar el gemir de manera mucho más aguda que en un principio. Algo dentro de Todoroki hizo clic, los sonidos saliendo de la garganta de Momo le produjeron algo que hasta el momento no conocía. Quería más de eso. Más de escucharla gemir, más suspiros, más sonrojos. Quería enloquecerla.

—Te… ¿Te gusta? —nunca se le habría ocurrido preguntar algo así. Pero algo en su ego le pedía la respuesta.

Momo asintió sonrojada y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, la situación la estaba superando. ¿Realmente estaba lista para todo esto? Bueno, al menos su cuerpo sí, cada fibra de su ser gritaba por Shoto, pero se sentía colapsada por esta actitud dominante que estaba teniendo. No la malinterpretaran; le encantaba. ¡Pero dios! Se estaba derritiendo. Cada centímetro de su piel que era envuelto en las cálidas manos de Todoroki se hacía agua.

—Momo… —susurró contra sus labios, arremetiendo contra el cuerpo de su novia, sentía escalofríos por el aliento cálido del chico—. Momo… —sentía que enloquecía. La cabeza se le había nublado y sólo estaba su piel cálida y su olor entre dulces y té. Sus labios esponjosos y húmedos por sus besos. Solo estaba ella, en un espacio blanco, suspendidos en el tiempo, teniéndose el uno al otro.

La ropa terminó por sobrar, y sin saber en realidad como, el sostén de encaje había quedado olvidado a las afueras del futón, las braguitas quedaron entre los pies de ambos junto al boxer, y entre suspiros y sonrojos sintieron sus cuerpos desnudos contra el otro, Todoroki sintió su cuerpo temblar al ver a Momo en todo su esplendor.

Momo estaba que se desencajaba en su lugar, y en más de una manera. Tenía miedo de rajarse por dentro cuando Todoroki intentara entrar en ella, jamás había visto a nadie desnudo, era la primera vez, y ya estaba aterrada.

—¿Tienes un… um… preservativo…? —claramente, como no había pasado por su mente llegar a esto… **hoy** , no estaba preparado. Además que jamás había comprado. Momo negó en su lugar.

—Pensé… podría ser así —Todoroki se sonrojó de oreja a oreja y se tapó el rostro con una mano— ¡N-no me malinterpretes! E-es un día _seguro_.

En realidad, Shoto no entendía a qué se refería con eso. Algo entendía de las clases de educacion sexual que Midnight les había dado alguna vez, pero había demasiada neblina en su mente para pensar en algo distinto a lo que... estaban ahora.

—O-ok… Entonces… voy a… Um…

—Eh, si, adelante…

Agarró su miembro con una mano tratando de guiarlo dentro Momo, en realidad no tenía del todo claro donde… debía estar. La pelinegra se levantó unos pocos centímetros para mirar, ante la confusión de su novio y guardarse una risita, apartó sus torpes manos para ayudar.

—Es por aquí, era un poquito más abajo

—Vaya…

Entonces Todoroki lo sintió.

En un principio fue algo sutil, sintió la piel de Momo hirviendo contra él, pero a medida que fue logrando entrar, fue algo completamente nuevo. Estaba húmedo, estaba apretado, y tantas sensaciones en paralelo fluían que le costó un par de segundos escuchar el quejido de Yaoyorozu.

—Ugh...

—¿Momo?

La chica se tapaba los ojos con el antebrazo, sintió su cuerpo temblar y se quedó quieto. No se había dado cuenta que había atravesado algo parecido a carne o piel dentro de ella, probablemente su himen, si recordaba bien el nombre.

—Me… —le costó hablar, se quebró un poco— ¿Me esperas un poco?

—Claro —se inclinó, agarró su mano libre y entrelazó sus manos. Vio una pequeña lagrimita que se escapaba y siguió el trazo húmedo en besos—. Tranquila, va a pasar, yo espero.

En realidad, esperar se le estaba haciendo una tortura. Momo lo apretaba de una manera impresionante y sentía unas condenadas ganas de mover la cadera contra el cuerpo de su novia. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, por ella. Le rompía el alma verla llorar— Te quiero, Momo.

Yaoyorozu sonrió por lo bajo.

—Y yo a ti, amor.

Y se besaron. El dolor fue apaciguando a medida que Todoroki comenzaba un suave vaivén contra la chica. Aún le dolía, pero cada vez menos, lentamente se desplazo en una cálida sensación en su vientre e incluso sin darse cuenta comenzó a suspirar. Todoroki se estaba quedando sin cordura con cada ruido que Momo hacía. Pero la perdió por completo cuando la chica rodeó su cadera con las piernas y lo atrapó en un sensual abrazo entre sus muslos.

—Mhh…Se siente bien…

—¿S-si?

Había estado tratando de contener el ritmo de sus embestidas por miedo a hacerle daño. ¡Se veía tan fragil! Pero le producía un mundo, su respiración agitada, sus pechos subiendo y bajando, sus piernas como enredaderas en su cadera. Era casi de porcelana.

—P-puedes hacerlo más rápido, está bien —se levantó y lo besó afirmando su rostro con ambas manos. Todoroki la tomó de la espalda y acabó por sentarla encima de él, cortó el beso para apoyar la frente en su rostro—¿Eh?

—E-entró más profundo con que te sentaras encima —Momo sonrió coquetamente, y subió y bajo sobre Todoroki—. M-mierda, Momo, no hagas eso.

—¿No debería? —repitió el movimiento más rápido, y sintió sus uñas clavándose en el contorno de su cadera. Comenzó un vaivén rápido sobre Shoto, mientras lo escuchaba gruñir contra su oído—. Ahh~… Shoto…

El chico de improvisó volvió a recostarla sobre el futón y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Momo pudo detectar a lujuria en sus ojos, y estaba segura que en los suyos se veía lo mismo.

—Estoy cerca, así que…

—Puedes hacerlo cuán rápido o fuerte quieras, yo también estoy por…

Se mordió el labio cuando la agarró de la cintura, sus embestidas no se hicieron esperar, y los gemidos de Momo tampoco, por un segundo no existía la escuela, ni sus compañeros en las habitaciones vecinas, no existía nada. Yaoyorozu sentía el miembro de Todoroki chocando profundamente dentro de ella y jamás había conocido sensación tan maravillosa. Estaba al borde de la locura, sentía que se derramaba.

—Mierda, mierda —con un poco de locura desenfrenada, mordió el níveo hombro de la chica, consiguiendo únicamente que gimiera con más fuerza, le tomó un par de estocadas más, cada una más fuerte que la anterior, derramarse dentro de la chica, que tembló fuertemente ante la sensación nueva e intensa de un orgasmo juntos. El chico mitad-mitad se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de su novia, sintiendo las piernas y los brazos tiritar. Momo lo recibió gustosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Creo que mi cerebro dejó de funcionar —mencionó mientras sutilmente inhalaba el olor de su piel mezclado con el sudor, extrañamente atrayente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Shoto.

E internamente, agradeció desde lo más hondo que Mina hubiese decidido bromear con la _sorpresa._

Ya le regalaría algo mañana a la chica en compensación.

Pero por ahora, sólo le quedaba descansar con su agotado novio. Y quizás quién sabía. ¿Repetirlo más rato?

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Ahh, me encanta la idea de Todoroki maldiciendo en el acto :v imsorry

Espero les haya gustado, que para la espera no haya sido un bonus decepcionante ni nada :) muchas gracias por seguir esta mini-historia!

 **¿Review?**

 **Blue—.**


End file.
